¿Cual es mi vida?
by Esme-Malfoy
Summary: ¿Hermione muerta? o al menos es lo que todo mundo cree, un chico destrozado, un Malfoy que aprovechara la situaciòn, un nuevo plan y una castaña que no saba quien rayos es.. mala para summarys pero con una buena historia.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo-

¡HERMIONE!- fue un grito desgarrador, un grito de impotencia, tristeza, un grito cargado de tanto dolor

-Ya déjala Harry, ella… ella…- ¡CALLATE! No te atrevas a mencionarlo Ron-

-Tranquilo hermano, no… no pudimos hacer nada, todo sucedió tan rápido…- todos estaban en silencio observando como un pelirrojo trataba de dar apoyo a su mejor amigo que yacía junto al cuerpo inerte de una castaña, todos los que se acercaban se hacían la misma pregunta: ¿qué había pasado? Solo se observaba el cuerpo de la chica y un carrito de una montaña rusa destrozado. Los chicos claramente no podían hacer nada ya que estaban en el mundo muggle y por consiguiente no podían usar magia ya que eso delataría su estado de magos, solo les quedaba esperar a los paramédicos que no harían mucho ya que la castaña ya no se encontraba en ese mundo ni en ningún otro… había alguien mirando, desde una distancia prudente, vestía una capa negra y una máscara cubriéndole el rostro aunque algunos machones rubios platinados resbalaban por esta, observaba con cuidado cada movimiento que se realizaba alrededor del trio y esperando el momento oportuno para realizar su cometido… y… afortunadamente lo encontró, justo cuando vio a dos paramédicos corriendo en auxilio de la chica, reaccionó rápido, siguió al paramédico que estaba atrás y lo atrapó por la espalda, forcejearon un poco y el extraño le lanzó un desmaius, se colocó la ropa e inmediatamente alcanzó a "su compañero", ambos llegaron junto al cadáver, el auxiliante no le dio signos de vida, pidió ayuda a su acompañante para que lo ayudase a llevar el cuerpo y "él" así lo hizo frente a las miradas atentas de los chicos que momentos antes estaban junto a la chica, llevaron el cuerpo de la chica hasta la ambulancia y ahora solo le quedaba el paso más sencillo… subieron al transporte y no le costó nada deshacerse de su acompañante, arrancó el auto y fue hacia su destino, había sido más fácil de lo que había imaginado…


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter no me pertenece es de J.K Rowling yo solo se lo pedi prestado para mi historia :)... cualquier personaje nuevo si es mio sin mas les dejo el siguente cap.

Estaba en una habitación oscura, habían llegado a la madriguera momentos después que ocurriera el accidente, por suerte no se encontraba nadie, no tenía fuerzas para dar explicaciones de lo ocurrido, se preguntó como una mañana tan perfecta había terminado en eso….

*FLASH BACK*

Era una buena tarde de vacaciones, los pájaros cantaban, hacía un buen tiempo, todo era perfecto… - ¡RON! ¡Levántate AHORA o juro que te dejamos!- grito una desesperada castaña en la madriguera

-ya me levante Mione- susurró un adormilado Ron-

- si claro ¬¬, ya te dije o te levantas o Harry y yo nos vamos al parque de diversiones y te dejamos

-¡Que! NO, ¡esperen!-como ya se habrán dado cuenta el pelirrojo se levantó de inmediato, se puso lo primero que encontró y salió detrás de sus amigos…

-¡Waaaaaauuu!- Fue la primera expresión del trio dorado cuando arribo al parque de diversiones, se hallaban de vacaciones y ese día decidieron ir a pasear por el mundo muggle y mostrarle a Ron lo que era una feria

-¡¿a cuál subimos primero Mione?- pregunto un muy alegre Harry mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y corría hacia la nada

-¡hey! ¡No me dejen!- chistó un pelirrojo al momento que corría detrás de sus amigos- corre más rápido Ron o te perderás- le alcanzó a gritar la castaña.

Habían pasado tres horas desde su llegada en las cuales no habían hecho otra cosa que correr de un lado a otro, subiéndose a juegos unos demasiados "peligrosos" y otros no tanto siendo guiados por su amiga que corría incansablemente por toda el área, él y Ron estaban más que exhaustos- ¡vamos chicos aún faltan unos cuantos juegos más!- gritaba Hermione- ¡subámonos a ése de allí!-grito emocionada la castaña señalando una enorme montaña con un carrito que para la opinión de los chicos era demasiado rápido para su gusto, solo pudieron suspirar y mirar a su amiga con cara de súplica- Mione-comenzó Harry calmado- ¿¡quieres que subamos a ESO!- la chica solo movió su rostro de arriba abajo junto con un sonido de afirmación-¡¿nos quieres matar?- esta vez fue Ron quien habló, o más bien gritó, -Mionesita que te parece, si tantas ganas tienes de subirte aquel juego, porque no vas y Ron y yo te esperamos aquí, en esta banca, ¿te parece?- preguntó un no muy seguro Harry-mmm… está bien- contestó la castaña sonriente mientras se despedía con un movimiento de mano e iba a formarse a la no muy corta fila del juego…

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que esa iría a ser la última vez que vería a la castaña no habría dudado tanto y le hubiera confesado lo que sentía por ella, se arrepentía de eso, se arrepentía de no haberle dicho nada aún con las miles de oportunidades que había tenido, de no haberla acompañado, de no haberla protegido, se jaló los cabellos y lloró de rabia hasta que el cansancio lo dejó dormido

* * *

><p>-No tiene signos vitales… claro eso hubiera dicho un asqueroso muggle- menciono un joven que tenía tomada la mano de la chica<p>

-Déjate de idioteces y revívela o el señor oscuro os matara por no haberla salvado- respondió otro de entre las sombras. Su acompañante solo bufo un tanto molesto y al instante recitó unas palabras extrañas de una magia desconocida, un humo morado rodeó el cuerpo de la castaña elevándola unos pocos centímetros de la mesa en la que se encontraba recostada para luego dejarla caer lentamente

-ya está, tendrá que reposar un poco para recobrar la conciencia

- ¿recordará algo?

- estoy seguro que no, aún tenía un poco de poder mágico, casi nada, el hechizo que le di además de reanimarla borró su memoria dudo que el mísero poder que le quedaba lo haya rechazado- menciono el brujo con una sonrisa orgullosa. Después de esta corta charla uno de los brujos se retiró directo a donde su "amo" se encontraba

Señor- dijo apenas entró a la habitación y al instante se arrodillo a un costado del sofá donde reposaba su Lord

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?- pregunto sin mirar a la nada

-perfecto señor la sangresucia ahora dormita, Marcus la ha logrado revivir satisfactoriamente-

- excelente, puedes retirarte, llama a Draco a que venga

-En seguida mi Lord- respondió el brujo levantándose y haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras se retiraba en busca del rubio.

¿Me llamaba señor?- hablo Draco mientras entraba a la habitación

- sí, toma asiento-menciono el Lord señalándole un lugar en frente de él, en seguida Draco obedeció- como sabrás- comenzó- el plan ha salido a la perfección- Draco asintió- necesito que de ahora en adelante te encargues de esa impura, ella ahora reposa pero en cuanto despierte no recordara nada, quiero que le des una vida, es decir, que le inventes una, no me interesa que le digas, solo has que este de nuestra parte, por cierto también cámbiale de aspecto, a uno más como de nuestra clase, me repugnaría verla de aquí para allá en su estado, ¿entendido?

- entendido señor- bien puedes retirarte- le dijo con una seña de mano. Draco desapareció de ahí para ir a dar a la habitación en donde se encontraba la castaña durmiendo –bien Granger empecemos…


End file.
